


how to swim (i won't float)

by downpours



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpours/pseuds/downpours
Summary: tyler is scared of walking home alone.





	

tyler is scared of walking home alone, surrounded by moving masses of tall bodies and noses that slightly resemble _his_ , terrified by the

off chance that the passerby over there with the dark jacket and shoes might walk over a little too confidently, a little too aggressively, a little too like _him_ and 

suddenly tyler is clutching the layers of his heavy clothing to his skin, defying the sticky-hot weather and the moisture on his forehead, begging for his clothes to swallow him, wishing his sweatshirt to stick to his skin just in case the

middle-aged man up ahead with stubble just like _his_ might try to use his teeth or hands or eyes to pry it off, to reveal him, to repaint the pink colors of shame all over his neck and chest and pelvis and thighs and

now he's breathing through his mouth because it all smells like sweat and too much cologne, like a stuffy room plagued by unanswered prayers, like salty lust, like trembling, like terror, like tears and --

"tyler," josh whispers, "breathe, tyler. you're safe. you don't have to walk home alone tonight. i'll be with you."

tyler takes a shaky inhale.


End file.
